


Sakura Haruno Prompts

by GreenSpinach12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, MultiSaku - Freeform, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSpinach12/pseuds/GreenSpinach12
Summary: A series of prompts featuring Haruno Sakura. One-shots I'm not sure I'll turn into full stories.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Mitarashi Anko, Haruno Sakura & Morino Ibiki, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Sai, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Sakura Haruno Prompts

Prompt 1- Hokage Sakura

* * *

She weeps as she glances at the newly made Nanadaime Hokage cloak, folded on her desk. She could not bear to try it on, her body rejecting the beautifully sewn garment, screaming that it was not hers to adorn. She had been announced as the next in line for Hokage by Kakashi. A title that weighed heavily on his back, and he was tired. Everyone knew that Sakura was a likely candidate for Hokage if Naruto had chosen not to accept the role, but he was dead, and the dead no longer made choices. Her shoulders move along with her cries as she remembers. Sakura was too late when she arrived to the scene at the valley. Naruto had taken his last breath, smiling at her from afar, and she had never ran so fast in her entire life to get to him, to hold him, desperately trying to bring him back. It was no use, the Kyuubi was gone, and so was Naruto. It was not fair, Sasuke still had the faintest pulse, she had wanted to kill him herself, end it all for him once and for all, for all the pain he had caused for everyone foolish enough to still care for him, but Kakashi had stopped her. His gaze heavy on her, as she had her shaking hands wrapped around the last Uchihas throat. The council had decided to have the Uchiha in a heavily guarded cell at the basement of the hospital, him being in a comatose state. She thought of it as childish. It was so obnoxiously clear they had decided to keep him to have him rebuild his clan, to produce a new set of sharingan shinobi, to have another clan to boast to other villages about.

A gloved palm was placed on her shoulder. "Sakura" Kakashi brings her out of her own musings. She looks at him with red rimmed eyes, and they share a moment of understanding. They were the last of the original team 7. "I..." She slowly starts, "I just can't do it Kakashi-sensei, I'm not him." He remains silent, pushing her on to continue. She sighs, "It feels as if I'm taking away his dream, although.." She doesn't continue. Kakashi stares at her then looks around the Hokage office. Kakashi knew the pain of losing teammates, he had lost Rin, then Minato, finds out Obito is alive, then loses him as well. "You'll never be Naruto, Sakura, as how Naruto could never have been you." He says, then pats her affectionately on the head, "I chose you for a reason, it would be what Naruto would want as well." His mask crinkles into a close eyed smile. Sakura softly laughs and smiles up at her old sensei. They shared a quiet unspoken bond and she'd be damned if she'd lose him too. Playfully punching his shoulder, "You're not the best at comfort Kakashi-sensei." She teases, he chuckles, and is surprised when she brings him into a hug. "Thank you. For everything." And they share a silent melancholic moment composed of old memories and new beginnings.

* * *

"It's time Sakura." Shikamaru, her newly appointed advisor, says after he knocks on the door of her office. Sakura glances at him and smiles, some things never change, he still had that lazy look in his eyes. With hesitant hands, she feels the Nanadaime cloak and slides her arms into the sleeves. Her cherry blossom hair grazing her collarbone, her eyes shone with a newly lit fire. She was ready. "Let's go." She grabs onto her advisors arm and allows him to escort her out to the ceremony where she would be announced as the new leader of Konoha.

"Now we shall begin the inauguartion ceremony of the seventh Hokage." She hears Kakashis voice bellow onto the crowd. She grips on Shikamarus sleeve, slightly nervous. "You'll be great Sakura." Shikamaru drawls out, and after a few seconds, "I know you will." She looks down to the floor and bites her lip, feeling a slight heat on her cheeks at the rare reaussarance Shikamaru gave. "This ceremony shall be hosted by the sixth Hokage." Kakashis continues, "I, Hatake Kakashi, would like to thank all of you for your attendance." He looks at Sakura and Shikamaru from behind the stage, and nods. "Now, let's have her step up onto the stage." Sakura feels Shikamaru push her gently on and tries to put on her brightest smile. She couldn't stop now. She walks onto the stage, facing the crowd, towards Kakashi. As she is beside him, he looks at her and with a gentle look in his eyes, "The woman who will take my place as the seventh Hokage." He announces, "Sakura Haruno!" and the crowd cheers. She sees the villagers, she sees her parents teary-eyed, thankfully not causing a scene, she sees Ino and the rest of the remaining rookie 12, now down to 9, she sees Sai, Yamato, Iruka, and the rest of the people she has come to know. She looks around the stage and sees her shishou smiling proudly and Shizune waving at her with Tonton on her other arm. Sakuras smile is sunshine and she cherishes what she has left and vows to protect it.

"Shannaro!" She punches the air.

* * *

"Should I start calling you Hokage now, forehead?" Ino teases her best friend as she pours more sake into their cups. Sakura stretches her arms above her and pouts, "Maybe I'll make you call me by the full title too, pig" She retorts. They share a drunken laugh together on the roof of the Hokage tower, where she had been announced as the Nanadaime to the people, her people, a few hours ago. It's quiet until Ino speaks out her thoughts, "You know, Sakura" she takes a sip of her sake, "You're the youngest Hokage so far, I hope you don't get wrinkles too early, otherwise, you'll have to learn that jutsu Tsunade-sama uses." She jabs. Sakura giggles then is quiet, she was still twenty one. She had been given the title earlier than most, but Kakashi was tired,so so tired. She didn't want to prolong his quiet grief and accepted to take that weight off of him. She had never in her wildest dreams thought of becoming Hokage. She always thought she'd get married at twenty, have a child, maybe more. "Yeah, I guess.. " She downs her sake, "I guess I just didn't wanna see Kakashi-sensei how he was, you know?" Ino nods and they relish in another quiet moment together, a moment between best friends that would be rare in the busy days to come. Sakura pours herself another cup of sake. 

"Hey hey forehead girl slow down!" Ino shrieks and Sakura can't help the loud laugh that comes from the bottom of her stomach as she wrestles for the bottle of sake. She raises her full cup to the sky and shouts, "To the future!" Her eyes twinkle in the moonlight, "To old and new bonds!" Her grin is brighter than the stars, "And to Naruto!" She finishes, gulping down her drink.

Ino smiles at her best friends antics and raises her own cup, "To the Hokage!" She yells, then adds quietly, "May the Gods guide her."

* * *

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I have 19 more prompts to write for this series. I don't plan to make any of them too long or too short, probably around a thousand to five thousand words each. This was about 1200 words, a quick read but I don't have anything else to add. It's a, what if situation, you know? Anyways, leave a comment/review if you liked this. The next oneshot is getting me hyped to write, I've had the idea in my notes for a half a year already so I'm stoked. Still not used to writing on a03 so this'll be interesting.  
> Criticism is appreciated. Also, the tags are there for a reason wink wink.


End file.
